sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 37 / Transcript
“I can’t believe I forgot your birthday!” Rubellit said a bit upset and started hugging Amethyst. “Ah-!” Amethyst slightly stepped back in surprise. “No need to be sorry, my birthday was pretty busy after all.” She added and started smiling. “Ah, but I don’t really have a present for you now.” Rubellit said thinking as she let go of Amethyst. “Oh, don’t worry about that.” Amethyst sighed relieved. “Ruby even made a cake!” Rubellit walked over to the kitchen, presenting the party to Amethyst and Yumi. “Aha… You actually threw a little party.” Amethyst said a little surprised. “Yeah! So…” Rubellit took a deep breath. Then, all the girls said together: “Happy Birthday!”. “Oh, right. You were turning 15, last week.” Yumi remembered thinking. “Happy late birthday.” She added cold. “Ah- Thank you, I guess.” Amethyst said slightly laughing, but noticed that Yumi was acting a little weird. OPENING “Ah ~ Ruby, the cake looks so delicious.” Sapphire said impressed as she took a closer look at the cake. “Thank you. I made it together with Amber.” Ruby nodded thankful. “This is not a cake. This is a masterpiece!” Amber corrected laughing. “Whatever it is – cake, masterpiece – it’s eatable, right?” Loo wondered impatiently. “It is. But you have to wait!” Diamond said strict. “The birthday child gets the first piece.” She added strictly, pushing him away from the cake. “Ahh- but then second?” Loo suggested a bit pouty. “What is wrong with you again?” Amethyst mumbled in an unimpressed tone. “Oh, don’t worry, Amy-chan. We get you your piece!” Rubellit said smiling and took a knife to slice the pieces. “Ah, it looks sure delicious.” Amethyst’s father said as he returned from work. “Did you close the shop already?” Amethyst wondered surprised. “It’s Saturday after all.” Ayumu answered nodding. Rubellit then placed the cake at Amethyst’s place. “Thanks…” Amethyst mumbled and looked at it. “Murasakiiro-san, do you want the second piece?” Rubellit wondered gently. “I want the second piece!” Loo said pouty. “It would be nicer if we go with those who live here first.” Topaz pointed out agreeing with Rubellit’s question. “Shouldn’t Yumi come next then?” Emerald suggested, though it was obvious that she only said it to tease Loo. “No!” he shouted as an answer. “Haha, well. I would only take a small piece though.” Ayumu said laughing. “I’m sorry for their goofy attitude, father.” Amethyst said cold. A bit later, everyone got at least one piece of cake. The group was caught up in a big conversation. Only Amethyst and Yumi stuck out of the conversation. “Hey Yumi…” Amethyst started in a rather calm voice. Yumi looked over to Amethyst with a questioning expression. “I’ve noticed that you are a little bit… calm ever since…” Amethyst mumbled explaining and obviously showed her worry towards Yumi. “I mean…” Amethyst started but stopped right away as she was kinda stuck with what to say. “You are acting weird again.” Yumi said and let out a sigh. “You should hate me and not being worried about me!” She pointed out serious but kept her voice calm so that they wouldn’t draw attention. “Why do you think I should hate you?” Amethyst wondered surprised. “For being Onyx.” Yumi said short but in a very serious tone. “That’s not… your fault.” Amethyst mumbled surprised. “I mean, you didn’t ask to be transformed. Besides, I’m just glad to have you back!” Amethyst added and started smiling. “You changed…” Yumi mumbled. “That’s what you think, but try to be alone yourself and you realize what people you need the most.” Amethyst said seriously, lending over to Yumi. On Monday, Amethyst was told to come with Yumi to the park after school. “Any idea what they want from us?” Yumi wondered curiously. “Usually, they just want to spend time together. I don’t know what they want, though…” Amethyst shrugged. “I see.” Yumi said short. “Yeah…” Amethyst sighed. “I need to warn you. They will goof around a lot. It’s tiring.” Amethyst said warning. “Ah, just like the kind of people they looked like.” Yumi said unimpressed. “Yet, Rubellit isn’t even the worst…” Amethyst added in a still warning voice. “They are all pretty goofy, the only calm spot would be Emerald or Diamond.” “Ah, I will stick to those two, if I have to then.” Yumi sighed and looked at the trees. “Be ready to be asked things or to be confused.” Amethyst said warning and looked up. The two were able to spot the others already. “Don’t tell me…” Amethyst said rather annoyed. “Are they really throwing another party?” Yumi wondered doubting. “There’s a sign… what is she saying?” Yumi wondered and took a closer look at it. “welcome-back-to-be-a-human” Yumi read out. “… Is that even Japanese?” She mumbled untouched. “Too many parties!” Amethyst complained as the two arrived. “There never too many parties.” Rubellit corrected. “We just want to welcome Yumi back to a normal life.” Ruby agreed with Rubellit. “It was your idea, huh?” Amethyst suggested unimpressed. “Bingo ~!” Rubellit said proud. “How did you know?” Ruby wondered surprised but Amethyst and Yumi just slightly looked at the sign. “I told you the title is terrible.” Loo said cold. “It’s perfect!” Rubellit said shaking her head, pointing at the sing. “The duty of a good sign is to draw attention! This bad Japanese is made to draw attention!” She said proud. “You said, it was good Japanese!” Ruby said let down. “It’s perfect.” Rubellit repeated. “You guys are all weird… You really shouldn’t be happy about me being here.” Yumi sighed. “I only caused trouble lately. So why would you want me to be here? I’m a burden.” “No way, Yumi.” Ruby said calm. “You really think like that?” “Don’t worry, we don’t mind if you were evil for a while or not. What really counts is what is inside the person.” Emerald said trying to understand Yumi. “Really, you don’t need to be angry at yourself or hate yourself.” Amber agreed. “Hmmm…” Loo mumbled staying out of the conversation. “Yeah, we just want to get along with you.” Rubellit added smiling. “Argh… you guys are making me nuts.” Yumi mumbled annoyed. “Huh?” Topaz wondered surprised by her reaction. “You are all way too nice and too cheerful! You can’t just act like all the things that happened never happened!” She started ranting. “I remember everything about Onyx, everything that happened. It’s not like I’m not aware of what I did!” She finished her thought and left the girls in surprise. “She’s right.” Diamond said calm. “Eh?” Rubellit looked at her in surprise. “We can’t just act like Onyx never existed – she can’t either. Onyx was Yumi’s alter ego. That means that Onyx is to her the same as the Guardian Angels are to us. We shouldn’t judge it.” Yumi sighed. “She’s really a calm spot…” She mumbled at herself and looked up. “Thanks for understanding. Can I leave now?” She wondered impatiently. “No, I don’t think you can leave now.” Break appeared in front of Yumi and made Yumi jump back the moment she heard Break’s voice. “Oh, I wondered when you would show up…” Loo sighed unimpressed. “Yeah, I need to have my appearance in this story.” Break giggled a bit and then turned back at Yumi. “I see you don’t enjoy being human again, huh?” She wondered and looked at her seriously. “May want to join me again?” Break wondered cold, holding out her hand to Yumi. “It will be all a lot easier if you let your alter ego out again.” “Never! Joining you and your little darkness is never good!” Yumi stepped back while refusing. “Fine then, that’s good as well.” Break said untouched and turned around. In a split second, she saw Rubellit getting in front of Yumi. “You don’t ever touch her again!” Rubellit shouted angrily. “Huh?” Yumi was pretty surprised by Rubellit. Rubellit was after all only Amethyst’s friends – not her friend. Why would she protect her? “Hm? Your little protection is not working anyway, so why sticking to it?” Break wondered unimpressed. She then threw the Jewelrayu curse at Yumi. Yumi jumped away so that the curse hit the tree that was behind her. “Oh well, that will work too.” Break mumbled a little annoyed by the mislead attack. “Hane ~” Feather shouted and fled to Yumi as she was the only one that would not be attacked now. “You, little creature…” Yumi said surprised as Feather hid behind her. “I trust you. I believe in you.” Feather said calm. “But you need to realize that you are good. Not bad.” Feather said a little sad. The girls had transformed meanwhile and started fighting the Jewelrayu. They noticed very fast that Break used a very powerful spell for this one. “She really wanted to turn Onyx into a Jewelrayu.” Sienna shouted shocked. “She put like all her power in that!” “Na…, not all her might but most of it.” Loo corrected after thinking over it. “Is it really necessary to know how strong it is?!” Azure wondered seriously interrupting their conversation. “All we need to focus on now, is to finish that monster!” She added strictly. “Uh, Azure takes the lead part…” Sienna mumbled unimpressed and joined the others in the fight. “You don’t think I would be a good leader?” Azure then wondered curiously. “I’m not goofing around with you now. I was told to focus, ‘ya know?” Sienna answered unimpressed and summoned her Twin Blade. Then, she fired an arrow at the Jewelrayu, which was dodged by the monster. “Believe in myself? Believe that I’m good?” Yumi mumbled confused and totally forgot that the others were fighting. “That’s crazy, you creature. I’m not good.” She said calm, calmer than she was the whole day. “B-but…” She started thinking and remembered how it felt to be Onyx. “Scary…” Yumi remembered that she never wanted to be Onyx and that everytime Onyx used an attack, she had pains inside her heart. “It hurt… it hurt so much…” She remembered, that she wanted to escape from Onyx so bad. And how relieved she felt when Onyx was burned. But then, she felt like she did it all along. Even though she never wanted to do it. And fought it, even though she didn’t have any effect on Onyx or her powers. Even though that, she didn’t stop fighting to make the pain go away, to make the pain go away. “I know, that this is the right way…” She mumbled as she watched the Angels’ fight. “She’s too strong… That Jewelrayu is too strong.” Yumi realized and was aware that the girls knew too. “You, little creature!” Yumi shouted at Feather. “You need to support them. It won’t end well if you don’t!” Yumi said seriously. “Hane?” Feather wondered surprised. “I can’t…” “Sure you can, just believe in yourself.” Yumi said calm. “That’s right… That’s right!” Feather shouted determined. “Great power of hope, reach the souls of Pretty Cure!” Feather shouted and reached to the sky, which sent a white ray down to her. “That power!” Scarlet shouted and she and the other fairies absorbed that power. Scarlet and the others then shouted: “The power of the Rainbow!” And Feather added: “Combined with the Power of Hope!” Then, the girls appeared in front of a while background. Crimson reached her hand to the sky and shouted: “The Rainbow in our Hearts!”, then Heather stretched her arms away from her body and called: “Our Hearts covered in the Colorful Light!” Then each Angel put one hand at their chest and call: “Everyone’s hearts become one!” And they Heaven Crystals appeared as they grab the hand of the Angels next to them, while Heather and Lavender were the middle of the row. Above their heads, the Color Palette appeared and they called the attack name: “Pretty Color! Magical Rainbow…” and push the attack towards the Jewelrayu and shout: “Finale!” To finish the attack. Surprised by the attack, Break got away, leaving the Angels alone. “Amazing attack.” Crimson said stunned. “Well done Feather, you actually did it.” Loo said proud, patting her head. “That’s right! I did it!” Feather nodded happily. “Thank you for believing in us, Yumi.” Lavender said thankful. “No need to thank me. But you should undo the transformation now, before someone sees you!” Yumi said strictly. “They are really careless about that.” Loo agreed sighing. “And then they shout at me for using my powers secretly.” “You really shouldn’t do that though…” Yumi sighed. “But seriously, I had no idea, I had that kind of power!” Feather said surprised, looking at her paws. “Join the club – we all know how it feels.” Ruby agreed smiling. ENDING Category:Transcripts